An ordinary Family
by Destruccion321
Summary: Is my first story, Rider is the fether of Arturia and he loock to make her happy and he like she to have a boyfriend
1. Chapter 1: the meeting

A ordinary family .

Shiro Emiya was intrigued by the new neighbors who have just arrived their were just the father and his pretty blond daughter with her esmerald eyes, Shiro get shocked by the beautiful girl helping her giant dad with a shirt from a game and it says "admirable" to unpack all their stuff he loocks at the curious guy stareing at they form his window with a big smile, then, a fearful Shiro hide quickly over the sofa behind he.

The blond girl lock at her father, Iskandar, with a loock of confusion and ask - ¿waht's wrong?- Iskandar exhale air of strange and he told his little daugther –is nothing, I just saw someone loocks like a little redhead boy, ¡maybe he can be you're friend!- she loocks at him with a furious face and said –we talk about this ¡I don't care about those things!- her father laughed and didn't spoke just take the heavy stuff and enter the house. Shiro was frightened when his little sister apears with a magazine.

–¿what did you do now onii-chan?- he said with a cold tone, Shiro didn't spoke, he just walk away evading the conversation.

The next day at the school, Shiro wasn't be able to stop thinking about the beautiful girl he saw yesterday, he feel to get lost by her esmerald eyes.

The teacher bring news about a new student in the hall with the name Arturia, Shiro get blushed by the apear of the girl with a cold loocking –you can sit next to Emiya- the teacher said and she walck right to the sit next to Shiro.

He think about what to say while the class was continuing, it get too late for even say "Hi" to Arturia he couldn't do it, cause the other day was too coward and he ran away. Was so shameful. But at least, he could arm himself with brave and go to speack with she in the launch. He walck to a three when was a lonely Arturia reading loocking so happy about it –Hi I'm Shiro- he said trying to make a chat –oh hello- Arturia said loocking at him. After a little normal chat between those two, She invited Shiro to sit next to her, the whole day pass normal and they get good friends fast they laughed togheter and chat so much when they have to return to their houses. Arturia open the door of her empty house with no signs of her funny father, she opted to not give it so much important, at least, he is the kind who loves to know the world, so she started to read her favorite boock ,when a noise of a door been shouting by her giant father, Iskandar, enter to her ears, she closet he boock a little bit upset for the probably destroyed door.

She walk down stairs from her room to see what makes her father so happy, he yell –¡Arturia! I have good news, I just this little funny boy at the library when I was buying you're present but forget that it has to be a sorprise, anyway he is a good person a little bit weird but you have to meet him, his name was Waver I guess- Arturia get shocked by the terrifying news that her dad bring, she tought about this Shiro she met at the school, he was so kind with she but she doesn't want to loock at her giant dad startling him by the idea that he don't stop to thing that she needs a boyfriend –fine, but just this one dad, but just for meet him not because you're strange idea.


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy dad

An Ordinary Family

Chapter 2: Crazy Dad

Arturia was about to meet the guy who her father spoke about the last night while he was repairing the unlucky door that was very damage for the excited fist of Iskandar. Arturia has to meet him at the coffee near to her house.

She was dressed with an elegance dress with a beautiful blue bowtie that match her skirt. She toock a sit and order a green tea and started to read her book again while she weited for the funny little guy, then she saw a big shadow getting closer with some kind of sack moving like a worm, it was her father with a big smile, when he reach the table, he put the weird sack in the chair –was a little tedious find him, he is too short- the sack get opened showing a frightened blackhair boy who fought to regain the air, when he finally did it he said –I told you ¡I'm not interested! Please leave me alone- Iskandar saw at him with a maniac look, Waver feel like the giant man was looking at his soul, at least Iskandar spoke with a friendly tone and completely ignoring him –the youth is so funny, you both have fun I'll be near, in case you trying to run or hurt my daughter I will kill you, enjoy- he left the table leaving them "alone". Arturia decided that not to paid attention to the poor little guy who was sitting ahead, she continued to her reading with excitment, Camelot was her favorite book, she loves everything about the king Arthur, she belives that her crazy father give her the name Arturia because of the king of the knights but her father never wanted to spoke about it.

Waver was planing his scape but he couldn't scaped from Iskander in the past, ¿what chances does he has? Meanwhile in the Emiya residence Shiro was looking at the roof thinking in a blond girl, lost in the clouds –Onii-chan ¿can you help me please?- he heard the sweet voice of Illya and woke up from his dream.

He stand up and went to where his sister was, she was in the leaving room with aparently a lot of money, Shiro expected that she was going to ask him for money as same as his father and mother, and it was true, she ask for all the money he had –¿what are you gonna buy Illya? Maybe you had enough- Illya begun to puot to make her big brother to feel guilty. Shiro finally give up to the demands of his lovely sister –oh and ¿can you take us to the coffee shop?- Shiro start to wandering in what kinf plan was his sister on -¿us?- said Sjiro confused –yes, Tohsaka-san and me, her boyfriend, Archer-san, is at the hospital for some kind of accident with the decoder- Shiro thought what was really happened to him but he didn't give so much important so he accepted her request.

then, back to the coffee, Arturia got bored about the poor tiny human trying to scape, so she decide to help him and she went to talk to her father to make a distraction and gave him the oportunity to run, Waver took that chance and run as fastes as he could.

Iskandar realized the escape but it was too late so he apologized to his daughter but she huge him –it doesn't matter dad- her father smile and he offered her to return to their house but she refused, she like to be there some more time. Iskandar agreed with her he leave she. In that moment she saw a redhead boy who was pulled by his silverhead sister, Arturia get happy cause she had her friend there, she stand up and went to him to greet, Shiro get blushed when he saw her there, he tried to hide that but it was too dificult, Illya realized that –Onii-chan ¿why don't you told me about you're girlfriend?- Rin started to laugh, Arturia get blushed and she said –t-that is… not true- Shiro without saying anything but extremdly blushed took Arturia away from his sister –sorry about that- he said ashamed –i-it's okay, I just wanted to say hi, I-I was alrady going,- Shiro looked sorprise and he thought to invited her to something but it was too late, she seid good bye and she left him alone. When arturia arrived to her house she found the newly repaired door damged again and her father there with an ashamed laugh –aparently the door is down again, sorry- she sighed and helped his father to rapair the door –dad you would destroy the entire house-

End of chapter 2 hope you enjoying


End file.
